In mobile communication systems, such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, it is desired to introduce a network self-optimizing mechanism to reduce human intervention in network plan, operation and maintenance, and automatically optimize parameters by a network according to statistics to reduce the construction and operation costs of the network. In order to reduce the operation and maintenance costs of the network, it is desired to adopt a method of reporting by configuring User Equipment (UE) through the network, in order to reduce the artificial drive test work. On the other hand, it is also desired to acquire wireless measurement information of an area incapable of being approached by common drive tests.
Currently, the UE may perform Minimization of Drive-Tests (MDT) measurement in multiple Public Land Mobile Networks (PLMNs). If certain UE is subscribed to allow the MDT measurement to be performed (i.e., the UE has a user consent which is user consent information, and herein it indicates that the UE may perform or is allowed to perform the MDT measurement), then when the UE initially accesses to the network and in an S1 switching process, an Mobility Management Entity (MME) will send the user consent and MDT PLMN LIST (i.e., an MDT PLMN list, which lists the PLMN in which the UE may perform the MDT measurement) to a base station, the base station stores the information and needs to configure according to the MDT PLMN LIST when needing to activate the MDT measurement configuration of the UE subsequently.